She is MINE!
by Padfoots-one-and-ONLY
Summary: Okay, the Battle is on! In this Corner, Draco Malfoy! In this Corner, Ron Weasley! Who will win Hermiones heart? Join me as Ron Fights Malfoy, Malfoy fights Ron, and have to end up...KISSING? Find out in this hilarious story of hormone explosions! RR!Cp3u
1. Go With Me, Hermione!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other freaks on here. * Sob *  
  
Padfoots-One-And-ONLY: Hey guys! What's up? After starting my story, Into The Past, about Sirius' brother Regulus, and how he goes into his past life (check it out!) I've decided to start this one. I'm pretty new on here, so give me hope! Okay, the whole thing about this story is that Ron and Draco fight over Hermione endlessly, while at the same time they fight, yell, get embarrassed, get sent to detention, oh and yes, have to kiss each other. (teehee! You'll have to keep reading later on to find out!) I give a butt lode of thanks to my cuz, Pawsy, (KilataraMutt) with this one! With out you cuz, it wouldn't be so funny! R/R! Please! Thanks!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione Granger glared out of the Gryffindor common room's window. The  
thought of what had happened earlier, spinning in her head, making her  
want to scream.  
" Why the heck would those two fight over me?" she growled under her  
breath. Hermione was referring to he fight that Ron Weasley and Draco  
Malfoy had fought. It had started out like a normal night feast, Hermione  
worrying about homework, and Ron telling her that it wasn't due until the  
end of the term... At the feast *  
  
" That doesn't matter you two!" She snapped, " What if they give us extra  
homework at the end of the term? Well?"  
" It'll be simple," Harry said grinning, " We'll just say we forgot.  
Seamus did that last year."  
" Yeah Hermione, what could go wrong?" asked Ron.  
" What could go wrong?" Hermione snarled viciously, " What could go  
wrong?! Did you two idiots forget that he did that in SNAPES class?"  
" Yes, and it worked," said Seamus Finnigan so suddenly. That Hermione  
gasped. " The git never even found out!" He added, laughing.  
"Oh, I ASSURE you Mr. Finnigan, that GIT did find out." Whispered a cold,  
dangerous voice behind them. Hermione whirled around.  
Professor Severus Snape stood there, sneering evilly at them. Seamus  
gulped.  
" Well, Well, Well," he drawled out, " I'm afraid I do not allow such  
things. 50 points from Gryffindor, and detention for all of you."  
" All of us? Why?" Ron snapped.  
" You knew all along of course. And that's two more WEEKS worth for you,  
Mr. Weasley." With that, the slimy git walked away.( A/N Not to be mean!  
I luv Snape!)  
" Stupid, cruddy, no good GIT!" Ron muttered angrily.  
" Careful Ron. Just forget about it. Come on, let's go back to the common  
room." Hermione said.  
" I'll stay here you two. I'm still kind of hungry anyway." Said Harry,  
winking at Ron.  
" But Harry." Hermione started, but Ron cut her off, winking back at  
Harry.  
" Okay Harry. We'll see you later!"  
As the two made their way through the Entrance Hall, Ron grabbed  
Hermione's hand to stop her.  
" Ron what.?" Hermione asked.  
" I wanted to ask you something." Ron said, turning as red as his hair.  
" Sure, what is it?" She asked.  
"You know the school dance next week?" he asked  
"Yes."  
" And how I don't have a partner?"  
"Yesss"  
" Well I, um, wanted to know if you would go with."  
" ME." Said a cold, slick voice behind them. Draco Malfoy was standing in  
the doorway. Actually smiling. ( A/N woowww.)  
" What?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.  
" You heard me Granger, will you go to the dance with me or not?" Draco  
asked, a note of hope in his voice.  
" Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron snarled.  
" Why so touchy, Weasel?" Draco said, turning his cold eyes on Ron.  
" Why would Hermione want to go with a slimeball like you?" Ron growled.  
" And why would she want to go with you? Your parents have no money, and  
with all that hand-me-down crap, she might think you were homeless."  
Draco growled right back at him.  
" Hey Ron! Did you ask her?." Harry had come into the Hall." What are you  
doing here Malfoy?" Looking at Draco as if were a very large insect. (  
A/N there pawsy, you happy?!.inside thing)  
" Why, asking Grang-Hermione to the dance." Draco said, sounding nothing  
like himself.  
Harry stared at Draco, then to Ron; who was red with anger, and to  
Hermione, who was red with embarrassment.  
" Please tell me you won't go with, with THAT, Hermione." Harry said  
" I-I don't know.." hermione stammered. Ron had been her friend for 6  
years! She should go with him! But then again, Draco WAS cute, and he was  
calling her by her real name. Not to mention his eyes. his eyes were  
calm, sweet. Oh hell! Why had she thought of that! These thoughts swam  
through her mind.  
" Well Hermione?" Ron and Draco said at the same time. With a roar of  
rage, Ron ran at Draco, and punched him strait in the nose.  
" RON!" screamed Hermione, " STOP IT!"  
But Ron wasn't listening. He was pulling out his wand. Unfortunately,  
he was too late. Draco, gripping his bleeding nose, had pulled out his  
wand first.  
" EXSPELLIARMIS!" he yelled as Ron went crashing into the Wall.  
Professors Mcgonagal( A/N that right?) and Snape had now started running  
into the Hall. Harry was trying to stop Ron from attacking when Mcgonagal  
screamed,  
" ENOUGH! What is the meaning of this?"  
" Malfoy, that SLIMEBALL, asked Hermione out!" Ron yelled, face still red  
with anger.  
Snape shot Draco a glance of shock, but Draco didn't notice.  
" Yeah? So?" Draco asked simply.  
" Because, Because, you don't even like her!" Ron yelled. Draco's eyes  
flashed.  
" You're quit right I don't," he said quietly " I have something more for  
her."  
" What are you talking about? Are you saying you LOVE her?" Ron snarled.  
  
" That is for me to know, and HER to find out. That is, if you go with me  
Hermione. Do reply." With that, he stalked away, Snape tailing behind  
him.  
Ron snarled then stomped away, Harry and Mcgonagal talking fast to  
him. Of course, none of them bothered to notice that they had left  
Hermione, eyes wide, blushing, and trembling. Present *  
  
" Arrghh! I'll never understand them!" Hermione screamed, flopping down onto her bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: End of chapter one! Dracos side of the story next! It might take awhile, so be patient! Review please! ( if not, I'll cry ( wahhh! 


	2. The Chosen One

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns them. Until I write my own book. . . I sit in her shadow. . .  
  
Snape: My how dramatic you are today. . .  
  
Morgan: Huh? Yes well. . . I have a very good reason. . .  
  
Snape: What's that?  
  
Morgan: SIX WEEKS TESTS!!!!!!!! ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!! *collapses*  
  
Snape: Oh, not again. Shall I tell them about this chapter?  
  
Morgan: *nod* If you would be so kind . . . I have to go scream. . . here . . . It tells you what I wasgoing to say. . . *hands him piece of paper*  
  
Snape: Er, okay . . . Here it goes . . . *Morgan runs off, screaming*  
  
Morgansspeech: Presented by: Sevy!: Okay, Morgan wants to let ya'll know she's sorry she didn't get this out soon enough, and would also like to say that all who hated her first chapter can all go to hell. Anyway, she also says, that she will show what Ron was thinking when all of this happened and then go to the part were they kiss . . . She and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Morgan: AGHHHHHH!  
  
Snape: Hey Morgy . . .  
  
Morgan: What?  
  
Snape: Youre teacher is here . . .  
  
Morgan: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *sob sob*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy stormed to the Slytherin Common room, Professor Snape at  
his heels.  
  
"Draco! What are you talking about?" said Snape "This girl is Muggle  
born! What will your father think?"  
  
"I have never cared, and never will care about what my father thinks."  
Said Draco, coldly. "Good night, Professor." With that, he closed the  
door in Snape's utterly furious, pale, face.  
  
Draco sat down on his bed and fumed. Why did he like Hermione? Beside  
the fact that she was a genius, beautiful, sweet, and had actual  
friends, why else did he like her? Okay.that about answered it. Draco  
had always liked her in a small way, but not like now. He had liked her  
looks and brains at first, but had slowly come to like her when she had  
slapped Draco around the face in third year. Perhaps it was a wake up  
call, he constantly told himself. That slap had opened his mind to new  
ideas.  
  
He began to think about his father and what Professor Snape had said.  
His father would be furious, yes. And yet. the thought only made him  
smile. The thought of the look on his father's face when he found out  
who Draco was in love with, was a good laugh.  
  
"And he will never change who I like again!" snarled Draco to the empty  
room. "After that last girl, a half-blood . . . I wont take it! He  
can't change my heart!"  
  
He flopped down onto the bed and slept.  
  
~ Ron's Feelings~  
  
Ron Weasley stormed onto the Gryffindor Common Room, and plopped down  
onto the couch, scowling.  
  
"What did that idiot do?" Asked Harry, referring to Draco.  
  
"He interrupted me when I tried to ask Hermione out to the dance!"  
snarled Ron, "And HE asked her out!"  
  
"Well, Hermione wouldn't be stupid enough to go out with that jerk."  
Said Harry, "I know she wouldn't."  
  
"I certainly hope so. . ." he said, and he and Harry went off to bed.  
  
~Next Morning, at Breakfast~  
  
Hermione walked down out of the girls Dormitory, flushing deeply. She  
had made her decision on who she would go to the dance with. She stopped  
when she saw Ron and Harry, already in the Great Hall, eating.  
  
"Those pigs. . ." she muttered "Already up and stuffing their faces . .  
."  
  
She walked over and sat across from them. Ron looked up at her, put  
she did not return the look.  
Harry stared in-between the two and rolled his eyes. He looked at  
Ron. Ron looked back down at his plate, and moodily poked his food. He  
just had to ask her. He had to ask her today. . . He looked up, ready to  
ask her, but she had just walked over to talk to Parvati Patil. He  
grumbled and continued to eat.  
  
The two girls looked over at Harry. Harry muttered to Ron he had to  
leave and went over to talk to them.  
  
"Okay you two. Why do I have to do this?" He asked looking at Parvati  
and Hermione.  
  
"Is this really going to work, Parvati?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Trust me you two, I've already done this. It WILL work." She said,  
stuffing the rest of her breakfast in her mouth. "Okay, here's the plan.  
. ."  
  
About five minutes later, Harry returned next to Ron, Hermione behind  
him.  
  
"Ron?" She said, looking nervous.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, blushing.  
  
"I know who I'm going with . . ."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I would love to go with you, Ron." Hermione said, smiling, and she  
walked off to the Entrance Hall. Leaving Ron looking shocked, and Harry,  
laughing.  
  
Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall and spotted Draco. She walked  
over to him and sighed.  
  
"Draco?" she said, quietly.  
  
"Oh! There you are Hermione!" said Draco, smiling. "Did you decide yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
Draco got nervous. What if she hated him? What if she said she never  
wanted to talk to him? What if his hair looked bad?!  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. She hopped Parvati knew what she was  
doing.  
  
"I'd love to go with you, Draco."  
  
* * * * * A/N * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan: Oohh, Hermione has asked them BOTH out!  
  
Snape: I wonder how this will end?  
  
Morgan: Who knows, guess we will have to wait.  
  
Snape: So Morgan, how was the test?  
  
Morgan: Shut up. R/R please!!! 


	3. Suprise visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Stop rubbing it in.  
  
Morgan: Wow! I finally got another chapter out!  
  
Snape: Somehow.  
  
Morgan: Shut up. Anyway, sorry about the wait, and I hope you all like the story!  
  
Snape: If you don't, you'll brake her little black heart.  
  
Morgan: I'm warning you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Day of the Dance~*~  
  
*Draco*  
  
"It's today, it's today, it's today.ARGH! Dang it hair! Stay down!" Draco snarled, brushing his white-blonde hair in the mirror, which began to laugh at him.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid mirror!" Draco said, smacking it.  
  
"If the girl really likes you. she won't care what your hair looks like." said the mirror.  
  
Draco stared at the mirror for a second. Was that true? Would Hermione not care what Draco's hair looked like? Ah, who cared. The boy looked good and he knew it.  
  
"Ah, it's good to look good!" Draco exclaimed, with a stuck up sneer.  
  
"And if Mr. Good Looking would stop staring at me, he might make it to class on time." Grumbled the Mirror.  
  
"Don't worry. First is Potions, so I ought to be safe." Said Draco, dropping his brush, and heading out the door. "See ya!"  
  
"Ouch! Watch how hard you put down that brush! You could have scratched me!" yelled the Mirror at the blonde running down the steps at top speed.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Ron~*~  
  
"Ron! Hurry up! Snape will kill us if we're late!" Harry yelled at Ron. "Ron where are y.?"  
  
"Come on Harry! Don't be a slug!" said Ron, dashing by his friend.  
  
"Coming! Coming!" laughed Harry, chasing after his friend. ~He wants to get there to see Hermione, I bet~ Harry thought.  
  
As they all entered Snape's classroom, the usual icy glare greeted them. Snape sneered at them both, before turning back to reading his book. Ron glanced at what Mr. Grumpy Gills (Snape) was reading.  
  
" 'Romance of the Dead'." Ron muttered, then turned to Harry, "Well, he seems more cheerful than usual! The last book he was reading was called, 'Death of the Furious'."  
  
"You think it was based on him? Because the romance one sure wasn't." Harry said, and they both had to stifle their laughter as they sat down.  
  
They both sat down next to Hermione, who greeted them both with a smile.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hello Ron. Sleep well?" she asked, turning back to her potion equipment.  
  
"Yep!" said Harry, while Ron just nodded, blushing.  
  
BANG! The door burst open as a tall, fast breathing blonde ran in. The whole class turned to look at him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, professor." Said Draco, going to take his seat.  
  
Snape merely nodded, and kept on reading. Draco walked over to where Hermoine, Ron and Harry were sitting.  
  
"Get up Potter. I would like to sit there." Snarled Draco.  
  
"You didn't say 'please'." Grumbled Harry.  
  
"Professor! Potter won't let me take my seat!" whined Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, take Potter's place. Potter, you sit over there with Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle." Sneered Snape.  
  
Harry groaned. He picked up his belongings, and stormed over to the giant boulders. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles as Harry sat at the very end of the table.  
  
Draco took his seat, and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hello, dear Hermione." He said, in a very gentlemen sort of voice.  
  
"Hello Draco." Said Hermione, smiling at him also.  
  
"All right, you bunch of dunderheads." Hissed Snape, placing his book down, and standing up. "Today, we will be making."  
  
"Um, P-P-Professor Snape?"  
  
A small little first year had walked into the room, his hand  
clasping a letter. He looked positively petrified, having to come into  
the dungeon by himself.  
  
"Yes?" snapped Snape. He hated to be interrupted.  
  
"I have a letter f-for you." he whimpered.  
  
"Bring it here then, boy." Snape snarled, outstretching his hand.  
  
"H-here." the boy handed him the letter.  
  
Snape scanned the letter then looked up at the class.  
  
"Draco! The Headmaster has sent for you. Your father is here to see  
you." He said.  
  
"W-what?" yelped Draco, his eyes widening.  
  
"You heard me, Mr.Malfoy. Get going." He said. "You, boy! Go and tell  
the Headmaster that Draco will be there shortly." He added to the  
little first year.  
  
"Y-yes sir." Whimpered the boy as he ran off.  
  
Draco gathered his things, and headed of to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What does father want to see me for?" he muttered to himself. "If he  
came all this way, it can't be a good thing."  
  
Draco walked over to the door and said the password, Pear Drop  
(Dumbledore's new favorite.) and walked in.  
  
"Professor, you sent for me." Asked Draco, walking in.  
  
"Ah, yes." Said Dumbledore, smiling. "Come in, Come in. Your Father  
is."  
  
"Hello, Draco." Drawled Lucius Malfoy's voice. "I came here to discuss  
a few things about this dance, AND your date I've found out about."  
  
Draco gulped. His father didn't look happy at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger!  
  
Snape: Morgan, you make me act like a complete jerk in this story!  
  
Morgan: And the difference is????  
  
Snape: I hate you. I really hate you.  
  
Morgan: Y-you do? *whimper* Fine! I don't like you either! *runs off  
sobbing*  
  
Snape: M-Morgan? Ugh, not again. Listen readers. R/R, and the more  
reviews Morgan gets, the faster she'll put up another chapter. Also  
check out her other story, 'Mommy and Daddy's Baby Dragon' which is  
based on when Draco was a baby. See ya. I gotta go make sure Morgan is  
okay. Morgan! *runs out door*  
  
No first years were harmed in the making of this chapter. 


End file.
